The 150th Annual Hunger Games
by CocoaBeans99
Summary: It is the 150th Annual Hunger Games and the sixth Quarter Quell; what kinds of twists will the Capitol have in store for the tributes this year? Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour. Rated T for violence and strong language.
1. Chapter 1, Part One- Harper's POV

The 150th Annual Hunger Games

Chapter One, Part One

Harper's POV

When I resurface from the depths of the gleaming turquoise ocean, the early morning sun almost blinds me as I tread water, looking around at the dock. Nobody is up yet- the Reaping is not until two o'clock, and I know for a fact that my family loves a sleep in. Unlike me, they hate getting up early and could stay huddled in their beds forever. Turning my face up to the sky, I float on my back to watch the orange sky turn a light azure blue. I don't worry about Peacekeepers seeing me; they'll all probably be down at the square, preparing for the day.

I'm starting to relax when I feel the current below me change- panic grips me and I flip away from the surely oncoming danger… right into the arms of my best friend Linnet, who catches me with a grin on his face.

"You're so easy to scare," he teases, blue eyes sparkling underneath his dripping wet hair. He floats easily on the surface of the water, legs stretched out as if he's lying on a couch, and I realise I'm lying right on his chest. Blushing, I roll over to paddle by myself.

"I can't believe you're up," I say, because he's usually incredibly lazy. We circle each other seamlessly, cutting through the water like knives through butter.

"Me neither," he snorts, skin gleaming as if embedded with a million diamonds as he swims around silently, "nerves, I guess."

We both go quiet. On the outside, Linnet always looks so calm and collected- he never shows and fear or anxiety and his strength gives me confidence. The fact that he feels nervous makes my nerves ten times worse and I feel sick to my stomach.

"I'm heading back," I say simply, turning back in the direction of the shore, "coming?"

Linnet grins.

"Race ya?"

He's barely said the words and I am off, writhing and twisting through the water, becoming part of the ocean. I dive underwater and open my eyes wide, laughing as I see Linnet flanking me to my right, but I am too fast and easily out of reach for him to catch me. When I reach the dock and throw my head above water, feeling the sun on my face and the cool air rushing to meet my damp cheeks, my skin is buzzing and I have never felt more _alive._

* * *

I get ready on my own, preparing my outfit for the day. It's a simple pale green number made of soft cotton which compliments my striking green eyes, with a thin brown belt around my waist. After my shower I dress and dry my hair, brushing the thick white-blonde tresses slowly. I stare at myself in the mirror for a long time before moving at last to slip on my brown sandals. As I look around my room for one last time, opening the door, tears spring to my eyes at the thought of never returning. I will miss my four-poster canopy bed most of all, and the view of the ocean from my window.

I trot down the spiralling marble steps of our sparkling mansion to meet my family waiting at the bottom- my parents smile bravely, although inside I know they are dying. My two older sisters smile at me, but I can see the tears in their eyes. My youngest sister, Selina, doesn't know what's going on but stands silently beside Mother as if knowing that today is a bad day.

Raising my chin, I smile without wavering.

"You look beautiful," my mother says, hugging me tight. I take after her; her long, flowing blonde curls are exactly the same shade to the ones tumbling down my shoulders, her green eyes the same tone of olive as mine. I wonder if it is the last time I will hear my mother call me beautiful. I try to be positive; maybe someone will volunteer if my name is called. Then again, maybe not. We're a pretty pathetic Career district.

Outside, Linnet is waiting for me. Instantly I am by his side, gripping his hand for the comfort I so need. He holds mine tightly as we begin the procession to the square silently. Even if neither of us is picked, one of our friends may be. Or- God forbid- either of our siblings. I push the thought out of my mind.

I am reluctant to leave my best friend's side as we split into out separate age groups. As he is older than me, he slots into a roped-off area ahead of me. My parents watch from the sidelines, with my youngest sister in between them. I smile at her because she is too young to know what's going on, and because I want her to smile back. She does and I turn my face forwards to the stage.

Our district escort, Delilah, is way too cheery and bright, prancing up onto the stage like a show pony. A show pony sprayed blue. I raise an eyebrow. She grins at us all.

"Welcome, District 4, to the 150th Annual Hunger Games!"

We stare back sullenly at her. Just get on with it. She coughs nervously and quickly runs the video we've seen a thousand times before.

Delilah wastes no time in squealing and clapping after the short film, as all of the Capitol citizens do. I roll my eyes, feeling a little braver knowing that everyone's just as terrified as I am.

It's time for the Reaping.

"Ladies first!" she trills, thrusting one ice-blue hand into the huge bowl of names. I can hear my heart in my ears, my blood rushing violently through my veins. Delilah pulls her hand out, holding a single piece of paper. I see her mouth open and her lips form two words, but every sound around me is blocked. I can't hear anything. Instead there is a strange buzzing sound in my ears, as if they are filled with tracker jackers.

Everyone turns to stare at me. I look up, seeing a sea of endless faces and the stage, and Delilah searching with her scary blue eyes. With a sudden jolt of terror I realise, too late, that my name hangs like an echo in the air.

I drag myself forwards, numb. A few of my friends pat my pack as I pass, earning themselves hard, stony glares from the Peacekeepers lined up between the different age groups.

I cant look at the males' fifteen-year-old age group as I walk by, but I hear them whispering. I pick out familiar voices, listening hard. I hear every apart from one. Daring to cast a quick glance to my left, I catch Linnet staring at the ground. His hair hangs over his pale face and I can't see his expression.

Delilah jumps up and down theatrically and I want to slap her as I pull myself up the stairs to the stage. She notices my pointed glare and coughs discreetly, turning towards the boys' bowl.

"Kree Delaware!"

I breathe a sigh of relief as the small, skinny twelve-year-old boy starts to walk, trembling, up to the stage. It's not Linnet. It's not…

"I volunteer!"

My eyes snap across in the direction of the voice, fear and anger burning in my belly. No. He couldn't. How _dare _he? The twelve-year-old runt stops in his tracks and half-turns towards the voice.

As soon as my green eyes latch onto his quicksilver blue ones, I glare hard enough to let him know that he has betrayed me. He mouths 'I'm sorry' to me but I'm not having any of it. I look away, livid.

Why has Linnet volunteered as tribute? We'd always sworn to each other that it would never happen. We promised to never go into the Games as one. Now, we are representing District 4… together.

He walks onstage, hesitant, as the scruffy smaller boy scuttles back into the dense crowd of boys, back to safety. I glower at him from underneath my eyelashes, and then back to Linnet.

"A volunteer! Most exciting, indeed! What's your name, honey?"  
"Linnet Creek."  
"Wonderful! Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the tributes of District 4!"  
No one claps. Somewhere on the sidelines, I hear quiet crying. My friends look up at me with teary eyes, lips trembling.  
I remain strong, and as Linnet moves to stand closer to me, I don't move.  
"I hate you," I spit under my breath, venom lacing my voice. His reply comes from a mouth that I know is smiling sadly down at me.  
"I know."

* * *

As soon as the door to my room in the Justice Building opens, my family, who hug me so tight I can barely breathe, smother me. My mother is crying, my father the complete opposite. He's the only one who stands back as my mother and sisters cling to me.

He adopts the fearsome Victor-like expression he has worn ever since he won his Games, giving me a hug with his steel grip.

"I know you'll do me proud, Harper," he says, "whatever happens."  
"I know, Father," I whisper as he kisses my forehead, "I will try."  
"I love you," my mother sobs, "remember that."  
"I love you too." I'm choked up with tears by the time my sisters embrace me. Selina looks up and blinks at me with her emerald eyes.

"See you soon," she says, hugging my legs. She doesn't understand what the Games are yet. I plaster on a brave smile for the benefit of my little sister's belief that I will see her again soon, and stroke her face. I wish I were that young and innocent.  
"You can do this," my eldest sister Destiny says as she holds my hand, "I know you can. For us."  
"You and Linnet… stay together for as long as you can," Taylor, who is a year older than me, whispers in my ear, "protect each other."

I barely have time to say goodbye when a Peacekeeper barrels into the room and tears my family away- too weak and broken to resist, they don't fight against them.

"I love you all!" I cry as they leave, the wooden door slamming shut. My knees give way and I sink to the floor, head in my hands. My chest aches and I think my heart is breaking. I let the tears fall until another Peacekeeper drags me roughly towards my feet and out of the same door, towards the door of the train, towards my death.

* * *

As soon as I see Linnet's face on the train, I explode.  
"What the fuck was that?" I scream at him relentlessly, only just managing not to fly at him with my fists at the ready. His bright blue eyes stare at me, startled, as I tremble with the effort of standing. Anger and fear, I have learned, is not a good combination.  
"Harper, listen-"  
"I won't fucking listen!" I screech, not caring who hears me cursing. Delilah bursts into the room suddenly, eyes wide.  
"What is going on in here?"  
"Stay out of this!" I yell, turning my blazing glower towards her. She backs off out of the room. I feel the train lurch forwards, District 4 passing by too quickly.

"How _could _you? After what we promised, after what we _agreed _on? How could you, Linnet? I've lost my family, my friends, my home- now I'm losing you too? Why the fuck do you think that's okay?"

"It's not okay- I know it's not, Harper, this is hard for me too."  
"Don't! Just don't-"

I'm so livid I can barely see straight, trembling so hard. The flight-or-fight instinct rushes through me. Everything stutters. Before I can embarrass myself further by collapsing in front of him, I find myself running. Sprinting down a long dark corridor leading to nothing. Tears slip from my eyes. I hear Linnet calling my name but I ignore him.

By the time I reach the end of it, my body is wracked with tremulous shaking and I shove open a door with the last of my strength as the saltwater courses down my flushed face. It's a tiny cupboard filled with cleaning equipment- do the swanky Capitol trains even need them? – And thankfully very dark. Collapsing inside, I lean against a wall, crying hard, hands over my face. I let the door swing shut, cutting me off from the world, leaving only a small sliver of light snaking in from under the door.

Exhausted, too tired to find anywhere else, I slump over with my head on my knees, letting my eyes flutter shut as I fall into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2, Part One- Linnet's POV

The 150th Annual Hunger Games

Chapter Two, Part One

Linnet's POV

When I find Harper at long last, curled up asleep in some crappy little broom cupboard at the end of the last train car, my first instinct is to scoop her up and take her to her room, which I do. She's still wearing her Reaping outfit and although rumpled and exhausted, she's beautiful. As always. I set her down gently on the bed, pulling a blue comforter over her sleeping form and sighing softly as I sit beside her.

We've been best friends forever. Since we were little we've stood by each other, no matter what. I taught her how to swim, and the memory of the four-year-old little girl Harper splashing about in the shallows in my mind makes me smile.

With a quick kiss on her forehead I stand up and leave her room, shutting the door softly behind me. I pad down to the dinner car to meet Delilah and our mentor Delaney Harris. Delilah's not best pleased with Harper's behaviour and I stifle a smile as she bangs on about manners.

"Cursing like that! I have no idea how she expects to get sponsors with language like that- so unladylike!"

"Oh, calm down, I was the same when I was Reaped."

Delaney is chilled and laid-back, in her forties, but she looks about thirty. This isn't from Capitol cosmetics or plastic surgery, just from a healthy diet and plenty of training. She's strong with sturdy muscles and taller than me, but still manages to look elegantly pretty with deep mahogany hair, which falls to her shoulders in soft waves. Her cool grey eyes study me carefully as I pick up an apple and nibble at it with mild interest.

"Did you find her?" she asks in her steady voice, pushing food around her plate with a silver fork. I hear Delilah tut disapprovingly.

"Yes," I reply.  
"She awake?"  
"Nope."  
"Is she-"  
"She has a _name_," I mutter quietly. I won't have her talking about Harper like she's a fricking dog.  
"Fine. Is _Harper _usually like that?" Delaney carries on, unruffled. Her calm composure unnerves me.  
"No."  
"I wonder why she snapped like that," Delilah interjects.

"Yeah, well, it's not every day you get sent to the slaughterhouse, is it?" I say quietly. Although I know it's not just that- I pissed Harper off pretty badly when I volunteered for male tribute. It killed me the way she'd screamed at me, how pained she'd looked all the way through the Reaping. But no way was I letting her go into the arena on her own. Like I'd said before, we'd been best friends forever. I'd never leave her side, no matter what.

Delilah, Delaney and I watch the replays of the other districts' Reapings. I pay particular attention to the Career tributes offered up this year. Naturally, all have volunteered and all looked completely lethal. From District 1 there is a pretty blonde girl named Star and a tall, rugged russet-haired guy called Rush. Both look nice enough but I can see the sly, mean glints in their eyes. I'll have to debate whether I'll have them as allies.

District 2 looks a little friendlier; their tributes are both about medium height and appear as a pair of cheeky children, although the male, Spark, is my age. He looks arrogant and I soon develop negative feelings about him. The girl's name is Blaize and reminds me of a pixie with her short black hair and sparkling green eyes. But I've learned not to judge anyone by his or her looks- this pair of cute teens could be deadly. I vow to myself to keep a careful eye on them.

The other tributes seem boring and not very memorable, still, I note down the untrustworthy looks in their eyes, the shifty glances back and forth across the camera, the predatory clenching of another's fists.

I'm just watching 12's coverage when I hear the screaming coming from the end of the car. I am on my feet in an instant and sprinting down the corridor to Harper's room, where I burst through the door like a hurricane. Harper writhes and trembles on the bed, shrieking in terror. She's kicked off the comforter and her dress is beyond creased. Her desperate mewling breaks my heart. I run to her, pulling her to me and holding her as close as I can, rocking her back and forth to calm the tremors that are breaking her.

When she wakes up I stroke her damp hair, making comforting shushing sounds to calm her. She wraps her arms around my neck and sobs into my shirt, seemingly forgetting how angry she was with me earlier. We sit, entwined, as her breathing slows and the only noise she makes is a gulping, muffled whimpering as she tries to stop the tears.

"I'm here," I whisper, "I'm here, sweetheart. It's alright- you're awake. You're safe."

"Not for long," she reminds me, burying her face in my neck. Kissing her forehead, I lay her down and pull the blanket back over her. She grips my wrist, her eyes bright with a fresh fear as I stand to go.

"Stay with me… please?"

I end up lying next to Harper with her head on my chest as I play with her hair, staring out of the window and at the moving scenery beyond. We pass cornfields and meadows, all bathed in the milky moonlight glow. For a while none of us speaks, the only sounds our rhythmic breathing and the beating of our hearts. Harper speaks first.

"I'm sorry about earlier," she murmurs, lifting her head to look at me, green eyes stunningly bright in the half-light, "I shouldn't have shouted at you like that. I'm so, so sorry, Linnet."  
I shake my head and stroke her cheek.  
"You don't have to apologise, I understand. I'm sorry too."  
"For what?"  
"For putting you through this. For volunteering. For being an absolute dick."  
"I wouldn't have you any other way," Harper grins, her usual carefree attitude returning. I smile back and we relax into the pillows and each other. She reaches up to peck my cheek.

"Goodnight, Linnet."  
"'Night, Harper."

We fall asleep to our heartbeats and the quiet whirring of the train.


	3. Chapter 3, Part One- Harper's POV

The 150th Annual Hunger Games

Chapter Three, Part One

Harper's POV

"Rise and shine, you two!"

I wake up to see Delilah's frightfully blue face above me as she yanks my blue comforter away from my body. Ugh. Hateful woman. I realise I'm still wearing my Reaping dress, sandals included, and kick them off to wiggle my sore toes as I shimmy out of bed. Linnet's groaning as he drags himself away from the warm mattress, dark hair scruffy and eyes dull with sleep. The sunlight blinds me as it streams through the floor-length windows.

"We're almost at the Capitol, children- make yourselves look presentable! Oh, and Harper? Wash off that attitude along with your morning shower; I'm not having you showing us all up with that foul mouth of yours, now!"

I scowl at her back as she leaves and Linnet rolls his eyes at her, making faces.

"Crazy bitch," he mutters as he follows her out, making me chuckle. I'm left to look in the mirror at myself and pick out clothes to wear to the Capitol, after a refreshing shower in my massive bathroom. I'm not completely clueless about fashion, as my mother is pretty stylish, and pull on some dark denim jeans and a silky blue camisole, complete with my same brown sandals. I brush out my hair and powder my face, applying a little mascara and lipgloss before making my way down to the dining car.

I'm greeted by a long table full of gourmet food and I sit down next to Linnet, piling my plate with French toast and pouring glass after glass of fresh orange juice. I realise I'm famished and scarf down a few boiled eggs too with beans and bacon. Linnet laughs.

"Someone's hungry," he snorts as I polish off my last glass of juice.

"Nerves," I say, leaning back in my chair. I feel like I'm about to burst, although we always have breakfast like this back in District 4. My throat tightens as I think of my family sat there now, one space at the table empty. No. I won't cry, not again. I won't let myself weaken.

Just then a tall forty-something woman with dark, shoulder-length hair walks in, yawning. She has to be our mentor, Delaney Harris. I stand politely and extend my hand for her to shake. She raises an eyebrow and glances over at Delilah, who is staring at herself in a little compact mirror. Her grey eyes drift back to me and she shakes my hand half-heartedly.

"So you must be Harper," she says, sounding unimpressed, "quite the tearaway, I've heard."

I blush furiously.

"That was just a one-off. It won't happen again, uh, ma'am."

"Don't worry about it, as long as it doesn't." Delaney lets my hand drop and flops down into a chair, reaching for a newspaper. Linnet turns to her, sipping a black coffee as I perch back down on my seat.

"So," Linnet starts, "any tips for staying alive?"

Delaney shrugs.

"When I was in there I just winged it to be honest, but the most important thing is to find shelter as soon as you can, and water. They'll be testing your survival skills in there so if you can, climb a tree, find safe high ground, whatever. This one's obvious but don't light any fires at night, however, if you have to, do it in the day and for a short period of time, with one of you on guard. I'm assuming you'll want allies?"

Linnet and I glance nervously at each other. We hadn't discussed it yet, but it had always been the unspoken rule to stick together all the time. Not just in the Games, like, _always. _We hadn't considered allies at all. Linnet hesitates.

"Well…"

Delaney snorts, sounding cruel and dismissive. I decide then that I hate her, no matter how 'helpful' she thinks she's being.

"You'll be dead within a day."

* * *

With Delaney's optimistic comment in mind, we arrive at the Capitol by midday, bellies full, ready to move into our apartment floor. The Capitol is among the things that I hate, just above jellyfish and bull sharks, but I can't deny the fact that it's one of the most spectacular things I have ever seen.

Tall, sleek and magnificent, I marvel at the monumental structures rising up above us as our train pulls into the station. Crowds of Capitol citizens scream at us from outside, and the sound of their excitement makes me physically sick to my stomach. Their elated giddiness to see us slaughtered only heightens my hatred for them all.

The too-bright colours of their clothes make my eyes hurt as Delilah herds Linnet and I towards a side door, away from the screaming and the commotion of the station. We follow her, hands linked, down a long corridor for about 10 minutes until we reach another door and a flight of stairs leading upwards, where we are forced to part.

"Welcome to the Remake Centre, children," Delilah announces with a flourish as various men and women rush up to meet us. They're tall and I assume glamorous as they are all working here in a big part of the Games. They speak in their funny Capitol accents as they flutter around me and another group whisks Linnet away. I hope I'm not away from him for too long- these technicolored freakshows tire me out and he's the only normal person here.

Two hours later and I feel raw, every hair on my body plucked and waxed and shaved away, my skin as smooth as a fish's. Someone has washed and cut and dried my hair, leaving it thick and layered as it flows down my back and shoulders. I'm sent into a small room with a metal table and, thankfully, a towelled dressing gown to cover myself with. I sit on the tabletop and wait.

A few minutes after that, a tall man with short blonde hair and twinkling brown eyes steps into the room. He wears a purple shirt and simple black trousers, with a black waistcoat and little black bowtie around his collar. He looks young, about twenty, and has an infectious smile. Although I hate the Capitol and everything in it, this man seems kind and I dare to smile back.

"Hello, Harper," he says in a soft-sounding voice, "my name is Percy and I'll be your stylist during your time here in the Capitol."

"Nice to meet you," I say, shaking his hand, "you don't look as freakish as all the others out there."

I bite my tongue as soon as I say it, wondering if he'll hate me for letting the words slip. To my surprise he chuckles, sitting on a chair opposite my table.

"I don't follow the fashions very much- I think they're rather overrated, too flashy. Don't you?"

I nod, glad that there's another person who relates to me. There's Linnet, of course, and my sisters and I used to have a right laugh about the Capitol's ridiculous styles, but this is an actual adult who isn't worried about voicing his opinions, not afraid of the Capitol. I like this Percy a lot, a first from the Capitol brain-dead bunch I've met already.

"Now then, Harper, shall we talk parade outfits?"

* * *

Percy has transformed me into a completely different person and I can't keep my eyes off the reflection of the girl in front of me. We spent a good hour talking about fabrics and colours and different types of dresses for me to wear, and eventually decided on a final outfit, which I'm wearing now and absolutely _love_.

I examine myself from head to toe, stroking the smooth satin fabric of my dress' bodice. I don't look fourteen. I look older, smarter, better. The full chiffon skirt of my sky-blue dress barely brushes my knees and my strapless bodice is embroidered with crystals and aquamarine stones, completely adorned with the precious gems. It is laced up tight at the back, though not too tight I have difficulty breathing.

I wear delicate blue satin kitten heels on my feet and my toenails are painted aqua, the same as my fingernails. I have a sort of shawl over my arms, draped over the bends in my elbows.

Perched on top of my curled, silky hair is a headband of gemstones over a satin ribbon, only just visible. It catches the light perfectly. My makeup is natural; the only real changes are my false eyelashes with tiny blue feathers at the edges. They throw strange little shadows across my face, highlighting the tiny diamantes carefully placed on my shoulders in little arrays of colour.

"Thank you so much, Percy- I love it." I'm almost in tears again, but not ones of sadness. I'm so happy that Percy has helped me to escape the small, scared child I was before and to step into the skin of someone completely new. I'm so happy, so much happier than I thought I would be in this alien world.

"You're the one that makes the outfit, Harper, remember that," he smiles kindly, opening the door of my dressing room, "they'll love you out there."

Linnet's dressed in a kind of gladiator-type blue leather skirt/kilt, calf-length gladiator sandals and nothing else, his dark hair tousled and ruffled sexily with gel. For the first time I notice how toned and perfectly sculpted his body is- is that a _six-pack?_

I drag my eyes away from his beautiful body and turn to Percy.

"What happens now?" I ask to stop myself from looking at Linnet. I can feel a pair of eyes on me from somewhere, but I don't know whom they belong to.

"You're going to get in your chariot, which is driven by two horses. Yours is the silver one with the grey horses wearing blue feather plumes on their heads."

I nod as he points at our chariot. Suddenly, a voice whispers in my ear and the warm breath on my cheek startles me.

"Hey, gorgeous. I like your dress."

I turn to face an average-height boy with messy chocolate brown hair, glinting blue eyes and a cheeky smile, looking at me. He stands just a tiny bit taller than me, wearing an outfit that almost echoes Linnet's, but he wears an armoured vest above his kilt and it's bronze instead of blue. I remember Linnet telling me on the train that this boy's name is Spark, District 2's male tribute.

"Spark, right?" I ask, backing away a little. He grins and preens proudly.  
"The one and only. And you're Harper."  
"You got it." His cheeky, flirty nature makes me giggle and he takes my hand, kissing it. He's just letting go when I hear someone coming up behind me, taking me possessively by the waist. Linnet.  
"So sorry, _Spark, _but I'll have to take Harper for now. Isn't it about time for you to get into your chariot?"

Before Spark can reply Linnet's dragging me away to our chariot, but as I stumble away in my heels I turn back to smile apologetically at him.  
"See ya, beautiful!" he calls. As I turn back and climb onto the District 4 chariot alongside Linnet, I wonder why my heart is racing at the sound of Spark's voice.

* * *

"You didn't have to act like such a jerk," I growl at Linnet as we prepare to set off down the Avenue. He's glaring at the District 2 chariot and I smack his arm to get his attention.

"I'm _talking _to you," I snap, "why were you so horrible to him?"  
"I was just letting him know his place," Linnet says quietly. I snort in disgust at him.  
"You don't _own_ me, Linnet."  
"I was just trying to protect you-"  
"I can look after myself," I mutter, watching District 1's chariot lurch forward. District 2 follow closely and before I know it we're exposed to bright lights and screaming as we move down the Avenue behind 3. Although I don't want to, I let Linnet take my hand as we wave and smile and simper at the citizens of the Capitol. For the sponsors. I want people to like me.

They love us, throwing down flowers and shouting their admiration. I can hear them chanting my name as they shower their appreciation down onto us.

By the time we reach the end of the Avenue and come to a halt, they're yelling so loud I can barely hear myself think. My blood is humming with adrenaline and it's not completely unpleasant, to feel so blissful and happy. Especially with the knowledge of what's waiting for me hanging in the air, it's a bloody miracle.

"Tributes of Panem, welcome to the Capitol!" the President's voice booms out of the massive speakers, silencing everyone. I lift my gaze to look up at the balcony, but I can't see him.

"As you know, this year is the 150th Annual Hunger Games, therefore a Quarter Quell."

My blood runs suddenly cold. I'd completely forgotten. The Quarter Quell. I wonder what horrors they have in store for us this year.

"The nature of this Hunger Games is yet to be revealed; it has been decreed that on the morning of the Games, the tributes will discover what this year holds for them. Until then, goodnight Panem, and may the odds be ever in your favour!"

We start forwards again, leaving me exasperated and confused. What, so we'll find out what the sickening twist is this year when we're standing on the platforms of the arena, fresh from the Capitol and still groggy from sleep?

All different possibilities flood my mind until my brain hurts, but I catch Spark's eye from across the room when we get out of our chariots. He winks at me and I blush violently, giggling to myself as Linnet and I make our way to the elevator. Delilah, Delaney and Percy follow, patting us on the backs and squealing. Well, Delilah does. Delaney and Percy remain calm and composed, as always.

I'm not so sure about Linnet. He has a face like thunder as we get in the elevator and if looks could kill Spark would be dead on the floor right now.

I roll my eyes and sigh heavily. Male competition for the female prize is the last thing I need.


	4. Chapter 4, Part One- Linnet's POV

The 150th Annual Hunger Games

Chapter Four, Part One

Linnet's POV

The morning after the parade I'm still pissed at Spark. I snort to myself as I brush my teeth. Pissed doesn't cover it. When we got in at about eight last night, Harper tossed her hair indignantly at me and stomped off to her room, not saying anything to me even at dinner. She went off to bed without so much as a goodnight. Well, she was definitely playing a good diva, for sure.

I finish getting ready and yawn as I go out to meet the others. Harper is already outside, perched on a couch in her training gear, hair tied in two fishbone braids. She's looking at herself in a compact mirror which she snaps shut as soon as I enter, standing up.

"'Morning," I say, and she nods.

"Good morning," she mutters, turning her back on me. I want to apologise to her, but why should I? I was just protecting her, after all. Spark is nothing but trouble. God, I hate him. The way he _looked _at her… I try not to snarl angrily as I storm over to the elevator. He dares try anything today, and I'll rip his throat out with my bare teeth if I have to.

"Try to make some allies, for God's sake," Delaney sighs as we're in the elevator, "it's one of your best chances of surviving out there."

Yeah, right. As if I'm going to team up with pretty boy and co. 1, maybe. We'll see. As soon as the elevator stops we charge out in opposite directions, me heading for the throwing knives station, Harper heading for the poisonous plants section.

After a quick pep talk from the head trainer, everyone's good to go.

I take my anger out on the crash dummies lined up along one long wall, pure fury and adrenaline fuelling me. I skewer dummy after dummy until I'm dripping with sweat, exhausted. It's not until I reach for a bottle of ice-cold water that I spot her, leaning against a wall. Staring at me.

I look at the girl's face and recognise her as Star, the female tribute from District 1. Letting my eyes run up and down her body, I study her carefully, from her luscious blonde hair and cornflower blue eyes to her slim yet slightly curvy body. Hot, I suppose, in most guys' books. Her skin is clear and the colour of ivory, her lips full and pink. She smiles flirtatiously at me and strides forwards until we're practically nose-to-nose. Well, nose-to-chest seeing as she's quite a bit smaller than me.

"I've had my eye on you," she says in a sexy, husky voice, "you're Linnet."

"And you're Star, am I correct?" I don't mean to be flirty, but she takes it that way.

"You are indeed," she winks, and takes my hand, "come on- let's get some lunch."

* * *

So I sit and eat lunch with Star and her male counterpart, Rush. He's loud and cocky, classic District 1, but funny too. I laugh at his jokes in between mouthfuls of fruit and I find myself actually having a good time. Star smiles every now and then, picking at her food with her perfectly manicured fingernails.

Everything's fine for a while, us three sat together, until District 2 and Harper come to sit with us. As soon as I see Spark's face I want to beat the living hell out of him, but I keep my cool. Rush, on the other hand, catches Blaize's eye and falls over himself saying hello to her. She laughs good-naturedly at him and sits down beside him. They're immediately engrossed in one another.

"Aw, cute," Star simpers at them, and then turns back to me. I'm looking at Spark's smug face as he sits there with Harper. _My _Harper. What the _fuck _does he think he's doing? I expected her to look just as smug as pretty boy Spark over there but she's glaring at Star. Her green eyes are positively blazing, boring imaginary holes into Star's pretty face.

"So, _Spark_," I start, only slightly taking the piss out of him, "what have you been doing all morning?"  
He grins at me, knowing my game. Anger boils in the pit of my stomach.  
"Well, been getting to know pretty little Harper, of course, _Linnet. _She's a remarkable girl, you know."

Harper stares down at her clasped hands, mortified. How _dare _he embarrass her? My hands start to tremble and I clench my fists to stop the tremulous shaking.

"Yeah, well, I have known her for the past ten years," I snap. Spark smiles his cocky, arrogant smile one more time, knowing exactly how to push my buttons.  
"Not too well, I hope," he snickers, draping an arm around her shoulders, "I intend on getting to know her a lot better."

It's enough. I stand, almost flipping the table in my haste, glaring at Spark. He stands also, anticipating my next move. Harper looks up, startled.

"Want to say that again, you fucking prick?" I snarl, longing to grab that head of hair of his and rip it straight from his sorry scalp.  
"Well, if you insist-"

He's on the floor before he can say anything else- my fist finds its way to his face and I bring it down as hard as I can. With satisfaction I feel something crunch underneath my knuckles. His nose? Hopefully. I grab his hair and slam his head down on the concrete. Blood spurts from a gash in his forehead.

"Stop!" Blaize shrieks. I ignore her and go in for the kill one last time.

I've underestimated Spark's strength and determination, because in the next second I'm in his place and he's smashing my head into the floor. Pain explodes in me and I feel the hot, wet blood pouring from my face as he punches it. I brace myself for more pain.

It doesn't come. The Capitol trainers drag him off me and towards a first-aid room, where the door slams shut. Another team of them deal with me likewise. One of my eyes has swelled shut but I glimpse a girl running after me, a girl with white-blonde hair and bright green eyes.

"Miss, you can't come through-"

Harper ignores them and catches up to me anyway, clutching my hand. She sits with me as they stitch me up, and I guess they can't be bothered to kick her out.

"Linnet, oh my God." She's crying and I forget every last bit of anger I felt towards her; instead it is replaced by a fierce need to protect her from everything, from physical and emotional pain, from dickheads like Spark.

"I'm fine," I reply, as they finish stitching up a cut in my cheek.

"Shut up," she sobs, and as soon as they've dealt with me she's crushed me to her, holding me so tight I don't think she'll let go. And in that moment, sore and angry and relieved all at the same time, I don't want her to. I want to stay right in this moment forever and never let go of this girl.


	5. Chapter 5, Part One- Harper's POV

The 150th Annual Hunger Games

Chapter 5 Part 1

Harper's POV

Yeah, that thing about not crying any more? Totally goes out of the window when I see what Spark has done to Linnet. I hug my best friend tight and he hugs me back, and I'm so sorry for what has happened that I am crying non-stop, sobbing into his shirt like I've done a million times before. I've been the biggest idiot in the world- no, in the entire _universe. _I let some guy I just met run circles around me and forgot completely about Linnet.

"Linnet, I can't even say how sorry I am," I cry, pulling back to look at his face, which is bruised and bloody thanks to Spark. That _jerk. _He's so in for it when I get into the arena.

"At least he didn't hurt you," he says, stroking my face. I put my own hand over his and our fingers intertwine.

"I'd rather he had, than done… _this._"

"I'd sooner die than let you get hurt," Linnet whispers softly. Our eyes meet and he opens his mouth, as if to say something. My heart thumps, hard. Just at that moment, a Capitol attendant rushes in to tell us that we'd better get back to training, and fast.

For the rest of the afternoon I stay close to Linnet, earning myself hard glares from Star. I don't care- that bitch can glare all she likes; I'm not moving. I've been by his side for ten years and I'm not going to leave him now.

* * *

On the night, Delilah tuts and shakes her head at the state of Linnet's face when we walk in. As expected.

"How do you expect that to be healed for the cameras in two days' time? Honestly, you two really need to get your acts together and stop fighting like guttersnipes!"

I wonder if she'll be saying that when all of her Capitol friends will be, no doubt, betting on us as we fight to the death.

"I'm sure a little makeup can fix it, keep your wig on," Linnet growls, slumping down at the dinner table. Neither of us eats much and we both go to bed early. Linnet sleeps in my room again and is there to rouse me when I have yet another horrifying night terror. He cradles and comforts me and I wonder for the thousandth time that week what I would do without him.

By the time we've ploughed through another two days' training I've built up quite a bit of muscle, enough to help me hurl knives from long distances and hit the dummies in the head with fatal accuracy. Linnet grows stronger with spears and maces, keeping his true talent with a trident secret. I, too, choose to not go anywhere near the archery station- that can wait for private training.

All too soon, Linnet and I are sitting nervously in the waiting area near to the private training arena. Districts 1, 2 and 3 file out and strut their stuff before disappearing back to their floors. No doubt 1 and 2 got exceptionally magnificent scores. It's time for us.

"Harper Butterfield."

I stand and gulp hard, Linnet squeezing my hand for good luck, as I walk quickly to the arena. Best get it over and done with. I try to look brave and fearsome like my father as I stride over to the archery station. The gamemakers are still interested, not too bored of seeing tributes show what they can do, and I capture them with a winning smile.

"Gentlemen! My name is Harper Butterfield, representing District 4, and my specialist area is archery."

A sleek silver bow waits for me, typically Capitol designed, with a sheath of silver arrows. I take the bow and notch an arrow, hoping I'm not too rusty from not practising for over a week. The gamemakers watch me as I stride up to the first dummy, aiming carefully. My breath comes out slowly, steadily, and it's just the bow and me.

The arrow hits the dummy square in the chest- this is all the confirmation I need. Soon enough I've let three other arrows fly, skewering the heads of the other dummies lines up. I grin to the gamemakers and curtsy, placing the bow back.

"Thank you for your time," I call, before striding out of the arena. Not bad, I suppose.

Later on, when we're all gathered around the TV, including Linnet's stylist and prep team, we watch the scores with eager anticipation. I hope I get a good score as I curl up on the couch next to Linnet. He wraps an arm around me and I lay my head on his chest. They whiz through the scores for Districts 1, 2 and 3; Linnet and I sit straight up.

"Now, for District 4… We have Linnet Creek with a score of eight!"

Linnet's prep team squeals and fusses over him, as do I. He's amazing with a trident, so he deserves that score.

"And as for Harper Butterfield… a score of… ten!"

I'm showered by praise and kisses, most of them coming from Linnet, and positive comments.

"Wonderful, Harper, just wonderful!" squeaks Delilah, planting a powdery kiss on my cheek. Ugh. Take a hike, woman. Linnet holds me close, kisses my forehead and smiles.

"Well done," he whispers, taking my hand. I smile back, warmth flooding my body.

"Well done, yourself."

* * *

Before I know it I'm discussing further pretty dresses with Percy, wondering what I'm going to wear for the interviews. Blue is a popular choice, usually, but seeing as we've already done that and seeing as Percy doesn't want me to look too cliché, coming from District 4, I decide on a minty, cool green.

"It compliments your eyes perfectly," Percy comments later on, as I twirl around in front of the mirror. The gown is long and floaty; halter necked, flowing down to my feet in a curtain of soft fabric, obscuring my green sandals from view. My hair is pinned up in a messy bun with a green flower clipped in the side, a few curly white-blonde tendrils escaping to fall around my face. Again, minimal makeup is used, with just a hint of dark jade eyeliner.

Linnet wears a simple black tux, looking smart with a green bowtie to add a splash of colour. Again, my breath catches a little when I see him.

"Beautiful, as always," Linnet says as he slides a hand around my waist, "I feel like a clown in this get-up."  
"Shut up, idiot, you're gorgeous."

As we line up for the interviews, Spark has the nerve to sidle up to me. Linnet's grip tightens around my waist and I step closer into his side.  
"Hey, sweetheart," he grins, winking. He's probably just winding me up, and I long to reopen the still-healing gash in his eyebrow.

"Go to hell," I snap, glaring. Linnet trembles beside me.  
"I like them feisty," he grins wolfishly, making me detest him even more.  
"You heard what she said, back off," Linnet growls, voice dark and threatening. To my surprise, he does, hands raised in an 'I surrender' pose.

"Catch you later, gorgeous," he snickers, and then he's gone. I catch Star shooting me venomous glares from where she stands; just to wind her up I smile and wave at her. The pretty blonde's eyes narrow and she turns away, flicking her long golden hair. Ha. Poisonous bitch. Linnet chuckles.

"You shouldn't wind her up," he says, his breath brushing my temple. I turn my head towards him, bringing myself closer.

"Oh, shouldn't I?" I laugh softly, before turning back to watch her strut onstage. I hope she trips in her three-inch heels.

The interviewer this year is a man named Tyger Sentinel, an oldish man who acts exactly like Caesar Flickerman, making the tributes feel comfortable onstage. His hair is a startlingly bright gold, and his suit is silver. When my name is called to come out onto the stage, my nerves have melted away and I manage a dazzling smile as I stride out towards the interviewee chair. I sit down daintily, smiling out towards the audience.

"Welcome, Harper," Tyger says, taking my hand to kiss it, "welcome to the Capitol and the 150th Annual Hunger Games! How are you feeling?"

"Well, it's just such an honour to be here, Tyger, with all of the pretty dresses I get to wear and the lovely food. And the amazing audience, of course."

The crowd goes wild as I throw another smile their way. Ugh. I hate it, but I keep smiling.

"Of course, of course," Tyger grins, "it seems that the Capitol have quite taken to you- a score of 10 in training! That must have been a highlight."

"It was the best feeling," I gush, laying the whole girly outer layer on thick.

Tyger talks to me for a little while longer, and then my three minutes are up. I stand and bow to the audience, blowing kisses this way and that, even catching a marshmallow-pink rose someone has thrown to me. I leave the stage feeling heavy and worse than before with the knowledge that they're only excited to see us die.

It's Linnet's turn and I watch him joke around with Tyger, his natural charm and wit earning him a lot of applause from the audience. They exchange comments on the Capitol's 'stunning beauty,' making Linnet ever popular with the crowd, and by the time he walks off he gets a better reception than me. I high-five him like we used to when we were younger, and he wraps an arm around my shoulders.

"I'm starving," he says as we go back to the elevator with Delilah and company, who praises us endlessly.

"They loved you! Well done, children!" I grit my teeth, longing to punch her in the face. I entertain myself with the thought of her perfectly straight teeth knocked to the back of her head by my fist and smirk. Linnet's obviously thinking the same thing and snickers quietly.

We eat a good, hearty dinner, although none of us feels like it. After eating we watch on-and-off the interviews on TV before going to bed. Naturally Linnet stays in my room again and we listen to the crowds of the Capitol outside, partying and cheering for the Games. I lie on his chest and he plays with my hair, making me feel sleepy and slightly blissful. It's still not enough to banish the constant fear of the Games looming over our heads, but it is a little comforting.

It's the last night to lie together like this, the last night we can truly relax with hardly any worries at all plaguing us. We don't speak, and for hours we lay in the darkness, pressed against each other, the warmth of our bodies almost unbearable.

Neither of us sleeps tonight.

* * *

**Yes, I know it's failing... Reviews and advice would be appreciated! Let me know what you think of the characters, what I can improve on, etc etc...:)**


	6. Chapter 6, Part Two

The 150th Annual Hunger Games

Chapter 6 Part 2

Linnet's POV

At some point Harper and I must have slept because Delilah has us up at the crack of dawn, and we open our eyes to the cruel sunlight once again. I realise I've only actually slept in my own room once, the night we fought. Harper yawns and stretches, dragging herself off for a shower, and I do likewise. I don't think it's sunk in that it's the morning of the Games and we're happy to pretend that it's not.

We gather in the dining room to eat breakfast- we stuff ourselves full to the brim, knowing we'll need the energy once we're in the arena. I drink about 5 cups of coffee and Harper's quiet as she sips mug after mug of tea. She's trembling and I hate to see her so scared. I hate the Capitol for breaking her down like this.

The TV blares to life as I polish off another slice of toast, and we look up with mild interest. The President speaks out from the balcony, holding a thick roll or parchment in one hand. I hear Harper exhale shakily and I soundlessly grab her hand under the table. She squeezes my fingers so tight I'm surprised she hasn't broken them.

"Citizens of Panem!"

His voice booms through the speakers, as if he's in the room with us, and I try not to wince at the loudness of it.

"It has been decided that, under the circumstances, this Quarter Quell will remain a mystery to heighten the excitement of these Games. We apologise for the inconvenience, but it is of utmost importance to keep the element of surprise, don't you agree? The tributes will discover soon enough their fate, but until then, Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour!"

Well. Harper glances at me and we're both lost for words. It's so typically _Capitol_, to throw us in at the deep end when we're least expecting it. Wordlessly she leaves the table and goes back to her room- Delilah tuts and shouts after her.

"Where do you think you're going?" she yells. In reply, Harper slams her door hard. I sigh and follow her, ignoring Delilah's petty remarks about manners.

I open her door and she's standing by the window, arms crossed and hands gripping her elbows. Immediately I stand behind her, hugging her from behind. I rest my head on her shoulder and we both watch the Capitol party below- apparently the festivities carried on long into the night and didn't stop. I hate them all. Harper sighs and shuts her beautiful olive-green eyes.

"I just want it to stop," she whispers, leaning back against me, "I just want to go home."

"And you will," I breathe in her ear, "I'm going to get you out of that arena if it kills me."

I don't mean to joke, but I snicker weakly at it. Harper turns around and stares into my eyes.

"My life isn't worth living if it's without you."

* * *

We make it to the hovercraft without any major breakdowns, and settle down quietly. It takes over an hour to get to the arena and the whole time I hold Harper's hand; she drifts off about halfway through and I manage to catch some Z's too. A Capitol flight attendant rouses us so that she can inject us with our trackers, and then we are forced to part when we get there.

Before we're pulled apart, I hug Harper tight.

"I'll find you- I promise. Try to get a weapon but if you can't, find shelter. I swear I'll find you."

Harper nods, lips pressed together tight, and my heart aches. The last things I see before they take me away are her bright green eyes, terrified and lonely.

I'm pushed down one long, dark corridor to the Launch Room where my stylist, Pylor, hands me clothes and tries not to cry.

"I've really grown to like you, Linnet," she wails, dabbing at her face theatrically, "it's such a shame to see you go."

Yeah. Whatever. I drag on my jacket. My green cargo trousers feel tight on my legs, my black combat boots too snug. Thankfully my grey jacket seems to be light and waterproof, and will hopefully serve as a warm garment. The only thing I'm wearing underneath it is a black t-shirt and thin, plain hoodie. The number 4 is emblazoned on the back in bright fluorescent yellow. Because _that _won't be visible to anyone at all.

My mind drifts back to Harper, as it usually does, and I wonder how she's holding up.

* * *

Harper's POV

I'm shaking as I change into my arena clothes, thankful that they will offer maybe some warmth and protection from the elements. Whatever they may be. Percy doesn't watch as I pull them on behind a screen, then as soon as I'm decent he embraces me.

"It's been a true pleasure being your stylist, Harper. Good luck."

I choke back tears as I hug him back, burying my face into his shoulder.

"Thank you… for everything. For making me feel a little better about being here in the Capitol. Thank you for making me look pretty. Thank you for understanding me."

We pull away and look at each other with teary eyes, smiling bravely. It seems ridiculous to smile, to be saying goodbye, this whole thing seems so _stupid. _

_Thirty seconds._

The woman's voice over the intercom snaps me back to reality and a sudden attack of hysteria makes me panic. Percy holds me tight as I shake and cry into his shirt. This is actually happening.

"I don't want to go," I gulp, trying to stop the tears, "I don't want to go out there, Percy."

"I know," he whispers, "I know. But be brave. Be strong. For me, Harper? Can you do that?"

_Twenty seconds._

"I suppose I'll have to." I wipe the tears from my face and step closer towards the tube that will lift me up to the slaughter. It's too small as I climb inside, and the glass door shutting behind me seals off all sound from the Launch Room, from the outside world. Percy puts his hand against the glass and I do the same, so our fingers mirror each other. The tracker in my forearm starts to throb.

_Ten seconds._

I start to rise, terror and panic gripping my heart hard. I gasp for breath and tilt my face up towards the sky. Bright light blinds me instantly and I bring up a hand to shield my eyes. I feel the cool rush of air on my flushed face. My knees tremble. My sensitive nose picks up the smell of something fresh, cool. Linnet is in my mind and I hope that he's alright, because I'm certainly not.

* * *

Linnet's POV

For one long minute, one long, dragging minute, we stand on our pedestals looking around at the nightmare mapped out before us, thinking through our next moves. I look around desperately for Harper, but she must be on the other side because I can't see her.

All around the Cornucopia, various bounty is piled up, lots of it stacked up inside it, and I catch the District 1 boy, Rush, eyeing a bronze-coloured bow and arrow hungrily. If I can, I'll get it for Harper. If she's not killed in the bloodbath, that is. I know that Star will be bloodthirsty for her. Clenching my fists, I focus on the actual arena around me.

It's a cornfield, the golden sheaves brushing my knees and obscuring us all from the knees down. It would have been a funny sight, to see teenagers suspended by seemingly nothing, if we weren't about to fight for the death. I know that the corn will probably be higher than my head when we are allowed to jump down from our pedestals, and prepare myself to spring from my platform. The clear summer sky is azure blue and in the distance, the sun shines above snow-topped mountains. There is a forest covering the mountainsides, and all to my left. To my right I see a clear blue glint, the unmistakable gleam of water. My blood buzzes. I wait with a dry mouth as the last ten seconds count down.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the 150th Annual Hunger Games begin!"

_10… 9… 8… 7… 6… _My muscles bunch and I crouch, already feeling the bow in my hands.

_5… 4… 3… 2… 1… _Launching myself off my platform, I hit the ground running. There's a cacophony of some poor tribute already being brutally murdered, their scream echoing through the air. I guess that maybe Rush has killed them with his mere brute force- he's one of the only ones that could do that with no weapons.

Another screech, far off to my right. My head snaps to the side, but I can't see anything through the thick forest of corn. I continue to plough towards the Cornucopia, thinking only of getting that bow for Harper, and finding her alive.

* * *

Harper's POV

As soon as the gong sounds, I spring from my platform, making a beeline for the Cornucopia. I couldn't see Linnet from my pedestal and I still can't see him now, so I run blindly forwards and hope that he's still alive.

I can hear two tributes being killed already; I wonder which ones. Please not Linnet. Oh God, please no. My determination fuels me forwards and I burst into a clearing. All I see in front of me is chaos and utter mayhem.

I catch Rush, the District 1 male tribute, mutilating the female tribute from 8, and she slumps on the floor with a wide red gash sliced across her throat. He wipes his knife clean with the hem of his shirt and darts towards the Cornucopia, thankfully not giving me a second glance. I don't see Star anywhere- if I had, I'm sure I wouldn't be standing here right now.

To my right there's a bow, a bronze bow with a sheath of arrows, waiting for me. My fingers itch to take it, but Rush sees it at the same time as I do and positively snarls at me. I don't dare grapple with him for it and glimpse a much less valuable knife to my left. Darting to the side, I scoop it up and look around for attackers. I needn't worry- they've either taken off towards the woods or have been slaughtered by the Careers. Well, the _other _Careers. Rush disappears back inside the Cornucopia with the bow and arrows and I could kick myself. A backpack catches my eye and I snatch it up.

"Harper!"

I look up and see Linnet, who stands at the other side of the clearing. I'm amazed I haven't been attacked yet and sprint towards him. I trip over a body on my way and grimace, and he catches me.

"We have to get out of here," he says urgently. I nod, the instinct to run pulsing strong through my veins. I grab his hand tight.

"Seconded," I gasp as we sprint through the cornfield, away from the bloodbath, away from the other Careers. I don't look back but I can feel someone watching me from the Cornucopia- and they're not friendly.

* * *

**I'm sorry if it's rushed guys, I tried my best aha.:')  
Reviews?:)**


	7. Chapter 7, Part Two

The 150th Annual Hunger Games

Chapter 7, part 2

Star's POV

"I can't believe they got away!"

Furiously I kick the side of the Cornucopia, hoping to dent the stupid thing. I manage to make a small incision with the toe of my steel-capped boot and, satisfied, I turn back to the others. Rush is still sifting through the leftover supplies, Blaize helping him, and Spark is stood with his hands in his pockets looking like the saddest fucker alive.

"Stop mooning over 4, will you? We're going to kill her anyway," I snap, forcing him to look at me. He does and I glare hard.

"You didn't actually think you had a chance with her? Get a life, Spark."

"While I've still got chance," he snarls back.

I snort in his face and toss my gorgeous hair as I strut over to the Cornucopia, in search for knives. A body gets in my way and I kick it carelessly aside. Ugh. I fucking _hate _the outer districts. So utterly untrained and incredibly thick.

"Found anything useful?" I shout to Rush as I climb over piles of useless crap like backpacks and tarpaulin- seriously, who needs the stuff anyway? Still, it could come in handy I suppose. I could strangle that little cretin- what was her name, Harper?- with a length of the plastic, which pleases me greatly.

"Not yet." Boys can be so incompetent. I pluck a belt of throwing knives from right underneath my feet without even looking for two seconds. Bingo.

"Well, I have," I say, clipping the belt firmly around my hips, "get to work."

Blaize glowers at me and I roll my eyes. Fucking emo, stood there thinking she's the Princess of Death or something. Well, I'm the sex goddess, in case she hasn't noticed, so she can quit staring at me like that.

My eyes float back to the cornfield where Linnet and that bitch disappeared through. I suppress a snarl and press my perfect pink lips together. Doesn't she know that when a District 1 girl wants something, she gets it? But I don't worry. A smile plays on my face at the thought of me snapping her neck or something. As soon as that pretty little thing's out of the way, Linnet will be all mine. And I intend to make it happen, whatever the cost.

Harper's POV

Linnet and I sprint for hours- long distance running doesn't bother us and with our strong swimmers' bodies we can dart in between the trees quickly and tear through the underbrush without a second thought. I have a knife and backpack, at least, but Linnet has nothing.

When we finally stop, dense pine trees surround us. Our throats are parched with thirst and the bare forest floor, dry as bone, doesn't look promising. Linnet leans against a tree, his face pale.

"Where the hell are we going to find water? We can't go back to the lake," he croaks as I kneel on the floor to comb through the contents of my backpack. I find an empty water bottle, some fishhooks, tarpaulin, a bottle of iodine solution, crackers, and dried fruit.

"No idea," I huff, coughing. Linnet looks so weak, unlike himself, and I fear that he won't last as long as I expected him to. My stomach drops and I slip an arm around his shoulders. He's a lot taller and with quite a bit more muscle than me- he's going to need twice as much food as I will.

"But we'll find some. _I'll_ find some. And we can set traps or something."

"With what, shoelaces?" he coughs. He has got a point. Although I have a knife, it's not ideal for spear fishing- but it's serrated near the handle, made of a strong metal, and very light to carry. I could make a wooden spear, or a stake, until we get some real weapons.

Going back to the lake, as Linnet pointed out before, isn't ideal, but if it helps us to survive, I'll take the risk. I stand, walking over to glance back towards the way we came, already planning a route to the Cornucopia and the lake. My fingers tap almost independently against my thigh, something I do when I'm thinking. We could take the trail back through the glade of pine trees to the right, and then travel on through until the thicket of willows…

"Don't even think about it." Linnet stands up to face me, still pale as snow.

"What?" I ask innocently, although I know that he's guessed what I'll do if I have to. His blue eyes bore into my green ones so intensely I have to look away from losing the nerve to even go at all.

"Linnet, it's the only source of water we know of, besides, we could divert the Careers or something while we collect it-"

"Harper, listen to me. They'll mutilate you. Star was looking at you like you were supper. Please don't go back there."

"We'll be dead in a day or two if we don't get water."

"We'll be dead by the end of this fucked-up mess anyway."

I glare hard at him, the brutal honesty and truth of his words resting in my belly like a cold stone. He's right, of course, but so am I. We have to at least try to survive.

"I just don't want you getting hurt, okay? I'd rather we tried to find other sources of water first before rushing into a bloodbath."

I sigh and roll my eyes. Linnet's always been a little overprotective of me, sometimes suffocating me even. But it's because I'm his best friend, right? It's what friends do, I suppose, so grudgingly I agree.

"We need rest, then," I say, eyeing up trees that we could climb. There are a few tall, sturdy ones that will be a challenge to scale, but we'll manage. I glance at my best friend and he looks back at me. As long as he's by my side, we can always manage.

When the sky is dark and the stars are just unveiling themselves to us, Linnet and I have been curled up high in a willow tree for a few hours already, obscured by the draping fronds and thick forked branches. I sit propped up in one of these forks, Linnet sleeping peacefully at my side as I absentmindedly stroke his hair.

He looks so deathly pale now; I have to keep checking he's still breathing. He's never been this weak or vulnerable in the time that I've known him. I guess he's always tried to be strong for me, never shown any weakness at all to protect me, but I can see him breaking. In his sleep, his eyes flicker back and forth underneath his eyelids, a frown marring his lips. His breathing increases rapidly, as if he's scared of something. A nightmare? He never has nightmares- it's always been me. I feel glad that it's my turn to comfort him.

"Ssh," I croon, tracing my thumb across his high cheekbone, stroking his face until his mouth relaxes and his breathing regulates. I smile at his serene expression and listen to the silence of the night, constantly on alert. I wonder if there are cameras watching me right now, if the Capitol are staring at us and placing their bets. I bet there are quite a few of us who are perched like sitting ducks.

Another hour passes, at least, before the Capitol theme rings out, the sky bursting to life with the artificial glow of the transmission. I nudge Linnet awake and crawl to the edge of the branch, peering out of the fronds of our willow tree at the sky above. A moment later, Linnet peeks out from the branch next to mine, and the faces of the fallen begin to show.

Both tributes from 3 are down, their faces gone in an instant to replace the photographs of those from 5, 8, 10 and 11. Ten tributes down, 13 to go until the Capitol are presented with their precious victor. Of course, 1 & 2 have survived- they're probably hunting down the rest of us in their Career pack right at this very moment.

The sky darkens once again, leaving Linnet and I silent in the shadows with nothing to say. I hear the sound of him moving, and a second later he's reached out across the abyss between us to hold my hand, squeezing it tight.

"We can do this, Harper," he says.

I do nothing but hold his hand tighter, words failing me. As we lie there in the dark, I'm glad that he can't see the tears that are streaming down my face.

* * *

The next morning, we wake up early. This time it's Linnet who has to shake me awake, and I think he knows that I've been crying because he presses a soft kiss to my forehead. I wipe my face of the still-damp tear trails which show the tears that have slid down my cheeks in my sleep, gathering our belongings together. Of course, we only have the backpack, but we stay in the tree for another half-an-hour, listening out for anyone who may be near, before we make our descent from the tree.

We desperately need water. As well as Linnet being severely hydrated, I can feel the thirst creeping up on me too as we hike upwards through the trees- we're heading towards the mountains because all running water has to flow down from somewhere, right?

"You okay?" I ask him as we tackle a complicated labyrinth of tiny trees, which stretch their branches out in every direction, blocking our path.

"I'm always okay," he replies breathlessly, showing that he's not. I hold his hand, helping him through the maze of branches, guiding him until we reach a jutting piece of rock that sticks out far enough for us to sit on. I pounce onto it, dragging Linnet up after me, and we realise that we can see the whole of the arena's forest part where we sit. It's positively _massive. _Instantly my green eyes scan the treetops, searching for any sign of life that could be a threat to us. So far, there's nothing.

"Oh, Linnet," I sigh when I turn back to him, examining his waxen skin. He can't even sweat because he's so parched. My own tongue is dry as sandpaper, but I don't care. He needs it much more than I do.

"We'll find something," he says bravely, but I don't hear anything optimistic in his dry voice. I press a hand against his forehead.

"Linnet! You're burning up!" I pull my fingers away from his blazing skin, the scorching sun above us not helping matters, as I try to think of something to do.

"I'm fine-"

"No, you're not! Didn't you drink any water before we came here?"

"I had coffee."

"Linnet! That nasty Capitol coffee dries you out and gives you an adrenaline boost- but that's all. No nutritional value, it just hypes you up for a few hours. After that, you become as weak as a kitten. Didn't anyone back in 4 tell you that?"

"Well, sorry Dr. Butterfield. How do you know, anyway? As I recall, all you drank back in the Capitol was tea."

"My mother told me- besides, we have enough of that coffee at home and I've tasted it before. And I drank water too, I'll have you know."

"Oh, really?"

"Really! Now just admit that you have a fever and that you need water-"

My voice stops abruptly as I hear something in the distance. I shut my mouth and narrow my eyes, glaring out at the forest. Nothing. And then…

The most guttural, horrific snarling I have ever heard suddenly erupts from behind us, further up the ascent. My head snaps around and I catch movement on the horizon. My stomach drops. A massive hound is pacing restlessly, blazing red eyes darting back and forth, on its haunches as it stalks the crest of the hill, sniffing the air. Hunting. Terror grips my heart.

"Move," I hiss under my breath. Linnet has already feinted to my left, traceless as a ghost as he grips my wrist, his hand shaking horribly with his lack of strength. The hound hasn't seen us just yet- but it has caught our scent. Throwing its monstrous head back, its chilling howl haunts us as we slip away and sprint downhill, stumbling away from the potential water source that could have been lying at the top of that mountain.

I am furious that the Capitol has sabotaged us and put Linnet's life at stake even further, and I am furious that they have sent this hound after us, to hunt us down before we've even had a chance to fight for our freedom.

The howling draws closer, forcing us to give up trying to run altogether, reducing us to curl up and tumble downhill, freefalling in some parts as the ground gives way. The world is a blur until I reach the bottom, still dazed from the fall, and spring to my feet. I look around desperately for my best friend.

"Oh my God!"

The hushed whisper escapes my mouth before I can even hope to stop it as I sprint towards a figure lying motionless in the grass. My heart stutters as I fall next to Linnet, terrified to touch him in case he's injured. He lies on his back, eyes shut. He shows no sign of being alive. Desperately, I press an ear to his chest, hoping to hear the familiar thudding of his heart. Nothing.

"Linnet…"

Wracked with sobs already, I race to find a pulse. My fingers are clamped down so hard on his wrist that I'm surprised I haven't broken it… Yes! I've found it- a faint flutter against the pads of my shaking fingers, answering my prayers. He's alive- but only just.

The howling is dangerously close. I spin on my heels, still protectively placed beside my best friend, and my eyes meet the most hatred-filled gaze I have ever had the misfortune to see in my short life. The hound snarls threateningly from across the clearing, yellow canines bared and ready, sharp as knives. It takes a step forward, shaking with adrenaline as its horrific face is revealed out of the shadows. One half of its face is normal wolf, the other half a shining metal cage, a bionic mess of wires and technology as the artificial eye searches me. The way it moves is robotic- it has a certain precision to how it plans its next step, so obviously being controlled by some Gamemaker in a far away control room that it almost makes me laugh. Dumb animal.

What happens next shocks us both down to the core. As the hound takes another treacherous step closer, I feel my lips curl upwards in a snarl, a feral growl rising in my chest as I rock forwards into a poised crouch, my eyes narrowing into slits as I feel my hands curling into claws in the dirt, mud creeping into my fingernails like the anger that is crawling up my skin.

"Don't. You. Fucking. Dare."

My voice sounds nothing like my own. Still, I hold my ground and stare the hound down with all I've got. It glares back, unblinking, wondering what to do next. I dare it to come closer, taunting it with my eyes as we size each other up, girl and beast, human and animal. It's a game of chicken.

Maybe I have been too cocky, or the Gamemaker has had enough. The hound shakes its head, remembering its purpose, eyes snapping back to refocus on me. The realisation of the fight I have picked sinks in, striking deep into my bones. _Too late._

With one last enraged growl, the hound charges towards me.


	8. Chapter 8, Part Two

The 150th Annual Hunger Games

Chapter 8, Part Two  
Spark's POV

Star is grinding on my very last nerve. We're all in the Cornucopia, tired out from sifting through supplies all day, a small fire burning brightly in the centre of the ground. In the flickering light of the flames and the evening sunset, I can make out the shapes of Rush and Blaize curled up together under some sleeping bags, my District 2 companion nestled into his neck, sleeping peacefully. I, on the other hand, am laid on a pile of tarpaulin, tossing and turning thanks to Star, who is currently still loudly raking through supplies. She doesn't need to; she's doing it to piss me off. Well, she's fucking succeeded all right.

"Star, I am trying to sleep. Kindly shut your mouth."

"Make me."

The pretty blonde is standing over me, head tilted playfully as she leans down to tilt my own chin up with a slender finger. Although I know what she wants, I turn my head away, yanking my face from her grasp. Desperate much?

"Nice try, honey, but I'm not going to be a replacement for District 4."

"I'm not asking you to be."

"Don't lie, Star."

"I'm only lying as much as you are."

She falls down next to me, a triumphant look in her eyes. She knows that she's got me with that one and so do I, so I growl under my breath, weighing up my options. She's not Harper, but I'm not Linnet. Checkmate.

She practically throws herself at me, lips pressing onto mine as she straddles me, sliding her hands up my chest to rest on my muscular neck. Automatically my hands hold her waist as she deepens the kiss, literally thrusting her tongue down my throat. We make out like this for at least five minutes before I pull away. We're both breathing hard from the adrenaline.

Star looks me up and down, eyebrow raised.  
"Not bad," she smirks.

* * *

Harper's POV

The hound lies motionless at my feet, crimson blood seeping from its slit throat. I am trembling all over, spattered with the red liquid, breathing hard as I drop the bloodstained knife and wonder what to do next. Linnet has begun to stir behind me and I forget about the dead animal slumped in front of me to collapse down next to him, pulling his head gently onto my lap. I run my fingers through his hair, brushing the damp strands away from his forehead. He's burning up and my heart aches for him. I want to help him up so we can continue our search for water, our search for survival, but in his state we wouldn't get five metres. He will die if we don't get water soon, but I can't leave him to get it. Exhausted, I tilt my head towards the sky, pleading with just a single word.

"Please."

Nothing happens, of course. I fight the urge to scream in fury and press my forehead to Linnet's, closing my eyes to drown out any source of anger in me. Do they really hate us that much? They'd loved us at the parade, but now this?

As I kneel there feeling sorry for myself and worrying for Linnet, I hear a soft rustling beside me. Instinctively my head snaps to the side, expecting Star to be stood there with her knife in hand, a malicious grin curling up the sides of her mouth. Wait… is that what I think it is? I blink in disbelief. There, in the grass, is a small silver parachute.

"Thank you," Linnet whispers, eyes fluttering open.

* * *

Our sponsors sent us water, would you believe it. Right at the last minute, too- but I don't complain. I've poured half of it down Linnet's throat and he's looking himself again by the end of the day. We've found another tree and are just setting up camp when we hear it.

The cannon echoes through the evening, sending shivers down my spine. Linnet holds me close, both of our hearts racing as he covers my mouth. It's not just the cannon that we've heard. Footsteps are crashing through the brush; frantic in their haste to get away from whatever's chasing them- or whoever's chasing them.

I glimpse the boy from District 6 bursting through the trees, a blur. He darts in between the trunks nimbly, grazing past each of them… Smack. He collapses; out cold from the tree he's just ran head-on into. I hope that he'll wake up and get away- maybe whoever he's running from is gone…

Unlikely.

"Hey, over here! Oh my god, the little idiot's knocked himself out, what a _twat_…"

I stiffen in terror. Star is here, just metres below from where Linnet and I perch on the forked branches. Linnet holds me closer, sensing my anxiety. Star leans over the boy, snickering as she waits for her companion.

It gets worse. This time, it's Linnet who tenses at the sight of the person running towards the unconscious boy. Spark catches up to Star, doubling over with laughter at the District 6 boy.

"Shall we kill him now? I'm dying to use the sword I found." The malignant gleam in Spark's eye is undeniable. Is that the boy who so playfully flirted with me at the parade? I feel ashamed to have even fallen slightly for his spell.

"Where's the fun in that? I want to see the light leave his eyes as we kill him."

"You little sadist."

"That's me."

Their banter stops, replaced by girlish giggles from Star which stop every now and then to give way to silence. I catch sight of them kissing, Spark holding Star close as she places her hands on his neck, stretching up to, most likely, shove her tongue up against his. For some reason I feel a pang inside me. Jealousy? No- never. I don't have feelings for Spark.

I want to look away, but I'm both intrigued and fearing the boy from District 6's fate. He stirs, distracting Star and Spark from their little make-out session, and Star grins at Spark as she hauls the boy to his feet by his neck. Woozy and disoriented, he cries out as Star presses him up against a tree with just her forearm laid across his throat.

"Rise and shine, sweetie," she purrs. Spark pulls out his sword, a grin spreading across his face.

"May I?" he snarls. Star steps back, reverting to grabbing a handful of the boy's blonde hair as she steps to a side, preventing him from escaping. He starts to sob.

"Of course," she smiles, as if he's about to cut a cake and not mutilate a human being. With a bark of laughter, Spark effortlessly drives the sword into the boy's stomach. Almost immediately, the cannon sounds and the boy's body is taken away- in the noise of the hovercraft leaving, Spark and Star have escaped like ghosts.

* * *

**sorry it's so short- writer's block's a bitch. R&R?:)**


	9. Chapter 9, Part Two

The 150th Annual Hunger Games

Chapter 9, Part Two

Linnet's POV

Tonight, after Star and Spark leave, Harper and I stay in the tree to watch the faces of the dead tributes in the sky appear. Both from 6 are down, but apart from that there is no one. The Capitol will be craving for bloodshed and there's hardly been any- the Gamemakers will probably add some sick twist to the Games to liven it up for our beloved viewers. After all, it is a Quarter Quell.

There is nothing but blissful quiet in the forest, and despite the almost certain impending doom we enjoy a few hours of peace. When we wake up, both of us feel much more relaxed and I smile at Harper's sleepy expression as her eyes flutter open.

"'Morning," I smirk, "you've been drooling."

"Shut up," she sighs, a smile tugging at her lips, knowing I'm joking but checking her mouth anyway.

"Jerk," she snickers, punching my arm lightly as she sits up and gathers her things. We've managed to make the crackers last and indulge in one each, chased down by water as we trek through the forest once again.

"What I wouldn't give for a cup of tea," Harper sighs wistfully, coaxing a little bark of laughter from my mouth.

"What I wouldn't give for a nice, hot shower," I counter, "I bet I stink."

"You always stink," Harper taunts playfully. It's my turn to roll my eyes and lightly shove her, grinning.

We're happy in this moment, doing what we do best, being the closest of friends and messing around, forgetting that we're part of the Hunger Games. For all we care, we could be in a garden taking a morning stroll…

Well. Not quite. Just as we step out from a certain part of the forest, the voice of Tyger Sentinel, this year's host for the Games, booms seemingly out of nowhere at us. We stop and listen, hearts pounding.

"Tributes of the 150th Annual Hunger Games! The time has come for a very special invitation- the Feast, of course! Attendance is compulsory, might I add, and I'm sure you wouldn't want to miss the chance of getting very useful supplies straight from your very own district. Don't be late- you are expected at the Cornucopia in an hour's time. Until then, folks!"

Fear settles deep in my belly, raising the hairs on my arms. The Feast is like a smaller version of the Cornucopia bloodbath, only much more vicious because it's most likely that the Careers will have all of the weapons and be ready and waiting for us. I think of Star, hungry for Harper's blood. We have a knife between us, a single crappy knife, and it's pretty much wrecked already. Harper lays a gentle hand on my arm.

"We'll be fine. If we just stay together, we'll be okay. Right, Linnet?"

Trying to hide my anxiety, I smile down at my best friend.

"Of course we will. In the meantime, we're going to figure out a plan."

Harper nods, determination crossing her face, and I am reminded of my purpose- to protect this girl and make sure she gets out of here alive.

* * *

Star's POV

As soon as Tyger Sentinel announces the Feast, I grin widely and turn around to face the others. This is so _perfect. _The Capitol is practically raising 4's precious lambs up for the slaughter without a second thought.

"Hey, guys- pick your weapons. We've got them exactly where we want them."

"And I've got you exactly where I want you."

Spark heads over with a smirk on his face, swinging a mace in his hands effortlessly. He towers over me and drops a rough kiss onto my ready lips, lingering a little longer than necessary before pulling away.

"This is gonna be fun," he laughs softly, flashing me a perfectly white smile.

"You betcha," I wink, strutting past him towards where Rush and Blaize are sat together. He's carving something into his golden bow with a knife whilst Blaize sits beside him, purring compliments into his ear. Ugh. Sickening little creature.

"Guys, if you weren't too busy cuddling up, the Feast has just been announced. If I were you, Blaize, I'd stop kissing Rush's ass and get off yours."

Ah, there's the infamous 'if looks could kill' glower from beloved Blaize, shooting invisible daggers at my back as I prance off, laughing quietly under my breath. My blood is buzzing and my hands itch to throttle the life out of Harper. _Just you wait, bitch, _I think, plucking a knife from my pocket and wondering how to mutilate her cold body afterwards, _just you wait._

* * *

Harper's POV

From where Linnet and I are crouching, deep and low in the cornfield, I can see Star and the rest of the Careers, ready and waiting at the mouth of the Cornucopia. They all have weapons, surprise, surprise. Linnet and I have managed to fashion two spears with wooden handles and sharp rocks bound with vines to the rough bark- they're quite tough and pretty good quality for something made in an hour, but we desperately need those weapons. And food supplies, if we can get them. It's hard to see much over the sheaves of corn.

"Come on!" Star shouts, restless, "show yourselves! Don't be shy- what are you all waiting for?"

We don't move. We have a plan, and we intend to stick to it. Suddenly, a dark shape near to the far right side of the Cornucopia bursts from the trees and sprints towards the table where the numbered bags are lined up. I glimpse ours, emblazoned with a '4,' at the end of the metal table. The tribute is almost at the table when I see Rush notch an arrow, aiming for the gutsy tribute- I recognise them as the District 7 girl. Her eyes go wide and she starts to back away. Rush glares at her, daring her to move. She runs- and it's a fatal mistake.

A scream pierces the air. I catch the running tribute collapse in mid-sprint, an arrow embedded directly underneath her collarbones, which then drives up through the torso and out between the shoulder blades as she falls, half out of sight in the field of gently swaying corn. Her cannon fires and I see Rush high-fiving Spark, who has a mace in his muscular grip.

"Nice one!" I hear Blaize exclaim, hurrying to the District 1 teenager. I hold back the bile in my throat and squeeze Linnet's hand.

"Sick bastards," I hiss, seething. They're almost as despicable as the Capitol itself.

The anger that is welling up in my throat almost makes me bolt forwards and fly at Rush right there and then, even though he'd kill me without so much as a backwards glance. He's a good archer- painfully, treacherously good.

It seems that he has good eyesight as well.

In that moment, everything is a blur. I see Rush's gaze drift over to where Linnet and I are hiding, and the recognition that washes over his handsome face. I hear him alert Star, who spins on her heels and catches my gaze, locking her cornflower-blue eyes onto my own olive-green ones, her hatred for me so real and blazing that it takes all my strength not to wince and look away. Blaize grins, nudging Rush as she mutters something to him under her breath, before running her hand thoughtfully across her knife belt and selecting a long, curved blade. With a cruel, cold smile, the small, pixie-like girl starts to hack down the corn, making a beeline straight towards Linnet and me. I freeze, stiff with terror, as she carves a path in the corn with her scythe.

"Run," Linnet whispers. I feel the movement come back into my limbs, my body reassured now that my rock, my Linnet, is guiding me away from the Careers and my heart almost bursts with love for him. We can do this. We can get out of this, somehow. An arrow whistles past my ear, but still he holds my hand. He doesn't let go, and I am thankful for my guardian angel.

* * *

Star's POV

"Get them!" I roar, charging towards Harper and Linnet. How stupid they are, thinking they can outrun us, thinking they can outsmart us, thinking they're better than us. They're not even real Careers! My fury propels me forwards and I hurl a throwing knife at them.

The blade grazes past Harper's head, hardly ruffling her hair. I almost come to a standstill with the shock. I _never _miss. _Ever. _Snarling with anger, I pounce forward, longing to rip her skinny little throat out with my bare teeth if I have to. Blaize flanks me, aiming with another knife. Oh, no she doesn't.

"She's fucking _mine_!" I scream, tearing through the cornfield. I can hear them crashing around, running this way and that, while I dart like a nimble cheetah in their direction. I am so close…

My heart stops for a second in my chest as my foot catches on something slippery and tangled. I don't have time to put my arms out to protect myself and at the speed I'm running at, I pretty much face plant the ground whilst also twisting my ankle on the way down. How embarrassing. I hear Harper and Linnet escape, their footfalls growing further away. For fuck's sake!

"Rush!" I bellow, "Get over here!"

Seething with anger and hissing, I clutch my ankle. _Fuck. _Pain shoots up my lower leg, like someone's driven a massive needle right up through the sole of my foot and all the way up to my knee. I can't move my ankle- every time I try to, I end up screaming in agony.

"Rush!" I cry, desperate for my district partner to come and help me, "Rush, please!"

"Star! Holy fuck, Star, what the hell?"

Rush drops down beside me, his hand immediately flying to my injured leg.

"Don't touch it, idiot!" I snap, "Ow, ow, ow, fucking _hell_!"

Despite my foul attitude, Rush scoops me up, careful of my leg, and carries me back to the Cornucopia. I slide my arms around his neck and bury my face into his chest, wincing in agony. I won't let Blaize get the satisfaction of seeing my pained expression. Rush sets me down on a pile of tarpaulin, elevating my leg for me as I curse and hiss.

"They got away- _again! _God, they are _so _lucky they weren't on the other end of my knives…"

"Ssh. We'll get them soon, Star, don't fret." He drops a gentle kiss onto my forehead before heading back outside, leaving me immobilised and furious.

Just as I'm planning my revenge on 4, I hear someone shouting.

"Where the fuck is my bow?" Rush snarls, mostly to himself, "I left it right here…"

"And my sword- what the hell?"

"Guys, I had a mace right here, literally right in this spot!"

Spark and Blaize are muttering too. The realisation hasn't dawned on them yet, but I've figured it out and I am trembling with rage.

Harper and Linnet have successfully managed to dupe us.


	10. Chapter 10- Harper's POV

The 150th Annual Hunger Games

Chapter 10

Harper's POV

As soon as we get out of the cornfield and at least a few miles away from the Cornucopia, I throw myself at Linnet, laughing as he whirls me around. I hug him as tight as I can, my chest bursting with joy and exhilaration.  
"We did it, we actually did it!"

"I can just imagine the looks on their faces when they realise," Linnet snorts, his breath tickling my ear. He sets me down and I'm thrilled to feel the weight of the light bow on my back, the sheath of arrows full to the brim. Linnet has the sword clipped to his belt, and I have the belt of throwing knives thrown around my hips. Not to mention the District 4 bag we managed to get.

"Throwing the tarpaulin down was genius- I think Star fell for it."

"Literally," I giggle, thinking of Star face planting the ground.

Now that we have weapons, we can be unstoppable. It dawns on me that one of us could actually win this thing.

I will make it my purpose to get Linnet out of here alive.

* * *

"Hey, how's this?"

I look over to the small fire Linnet has built, flames burning brightly in the cool night.

"Great," I reply, "for our first fire in this hellhole."

Earlier on I shot down a squirrel, which is now roasting over the fire. I realise it's the first substantial thing we'll have eaten since we came here, and my belly snarls with hunger. Linnet picks up the bag we got from the Feast, glancing over to me. His tapered fingers dance along the strings, longing to open the bag. I bite my lip. For some reason, I am nervous. The Careers could have easily messed with them before we got there.

"Might as well," I say, just as we hear two cannons go off in the distance.

We both jump, Linnet dropping the bag. I notch an arrow, looking around for any attackers. Just because the cannons were far off, doesn't mean that the tributes that did it would be in the same place. They could be anywhere, and with our camp on the ground now, we are vulnerable.

Listening hard, I stare out into the darkness, eyes narrowed. There is nothing but pitch black and the chirping of the crickets in the undergrowth. Just to be sure, I scan the perimeter of our little dell, bow ready and poised. Linnet does the same, brandishing his sword.

I wonder who the tributes were- no doubt that they were murdered by the Careers. Probably got to the Feast late, and then slaughtered.

Sighing, I sink onto a log. There is no one there, no one hunting us. Just my stupid paranoia and me. Linnet finishes his perimeter check and drops down next to me, laying his sword down next to the fire. I lean against his shoulder, my eyes closing automatically as he drapes a lazy arm around me, pulling me close.

"Life's a bitch," I mutter into his collarbone.

"Sleep, Harper," he murmurs.

And because I'm tired out of my mind, and because Linnet is holding me, I do.


	11. Chapter 11, Part Two

The 150th Annual Hunger Games  
Chapter 11  
Linnet's POV

Harper is asleep for only 4 hours when she wakes up, wide eyed and frightened. I pull her close as she gulps hard, trembling.

"Harper?" I whisper tentatively.

"Didn't you hear that?" she hisses, her heart pounding frantically against my chest, "listen! I can't believe you didn't hear it…"

"Harper, I didn't hear a thing-"

"There!"

She's up and away before I can barely move, bow and arrow at the ready. Whatever she heard, it has spooked her. I move carefully as she points her weapon in all directions. She looks wild, her hair a mess and her face pale.

"It was there! It was right there!" she yelps, pointing towards the thick underbrush to our right. It looks fine…

It is only then that I hear it. I turn, expecting a rabbit or deer of some kind to burst out of the trees. Instead, walking towards us is a person I know all too well.

"Selina?" Harper drops her weapons, shaking at the sight of her little sister stood at the edge of the clearing. I catch her arm, pulling her back to me as she races past.

"Linnet! No!" she screams, sobbing and trembling beneath my grasp, desperately trying to reach the little girl, who stretches her small arms out towards Harper.

"It's a trick! Open your eyes- it's a mutt, Harper!"

"That's my _sister!_" She is uncontrollable. I can feel her falling apart, coming undone. Although I don't want to admit it, I think she's officially lost it. It breaks my heart. Not knowing what else to do, I push her to the floor, pinning her down by her shoulders. She yells insults at me, not giving in. I look around nervously. She's going to draw attention to us if she doesn't calm down.

"Harper!" Selina cries. The little girl stands over us, kneeling down next to her sister to take her hand. Harper turns to look at her- I am more cautious. I draw my sword, putting myself between them. I ignore Harper's frenzied cries for me to stop as I drive the sword through the girl's chest.

* * *

For a moment, my stomach is sick. What if it really was Selina? The little girl looks up at me, tears streaming down her face. Oh god. I pull out the sword, dropping it in horror. Selina falls to my feet. Harper pulls the girl onto her knee, weeping as Selina shudders to a stop, limp and lifeless in her sister's arms.

"No!" Harper cries. She turns her gaze to me, hatred filling her eyes.

"You bastard!" she screams. Selina rolls off her lap as my best friend turns to me, grabbing the sword. She comes at me, brandishing it.

"Harper! It wasn't her-"

There isn't even any blood on the sword. I look past Harper to see Selina standing, a murderous grin on her face. The sweet, innocent-looking child rips off the skin on her head, exposing a metal skull underneath, eyes glowing red. Her fingers become claws and she grows in size, her flesh peeling off. My eyes widen. I grab Harper's wrist, seizing the sword as I push her behind me. I face the monstrous being before me, hearing Harper's quiet sobbing turn silent.

"Linnet? Harper? I'm scared-" Selina's voice, warped slightly but still recognisable, blares from its mouth. Harper exhales sharply.

My stomach drops. So this is the twist, I realise with sickening certainty, they're sending in mutts to look like our relatives. I can't think of anything worse. Selina grins widely, a guttural snarl escaping her metal lips. How many more will they make us face? I don't want to turn away from it- I want to tear it limb from limb until there's nothing left.

But I don't, of course. I can't, not with Harper here. It could easily kill her and I know she wouldn't have the mental strength to kill it. We do one of the only things we know.

We run.

* * *

Star's POV

"Star! Star, wake up, for god's sake!"

I awaken lying next to Spark, who is nudging me persistently. I almost punch him for waking me up, especially when the sky is still dark- what is it, 4am?- but instead sit up, reaching for my replacement weapon, a spear. My ankle twinges at the movement, and I hiss under my breath. Those District 4 fuckers.

"What is it?" I snap, turning to him as I pull on my jacket. This is a joke. If he's woken me up for some stupid reason…

A scream. I glance over at Spark, who is frozen. I suddenly notice that Rush and Blaize aren't here, and stand up, ignoring the pain in my leg. What the hell?

"Spark," I whisper, "please tell me that wasn't-"

When I hear that scream again, I am outside of the Cornucopia in an instant. My eyes scan the darkness, my heart pounding hard with adrenaline. There is nothing out here…

There- to my right, I see two dark shapes running through the corn, throwing shadows across the field. Behind them is a large silhouette with deadly sharp claws, running on its hind legs with ease. My heart leaps to my mouth. What the actual fuck is going on?

"Help us! Please, somebody help us!" Blaize's voice rings out from the corn. I turn, and Spark is running towards me, face pale. When he hears Blaize's terrified cry, he starts to shake.

"Blaize!" he roars, taking off in pursuit of her. I notice now that she is injured, and that Rush is helping her run. I run towards them and the creature snarls, turning on me. It's at least four times my height, with the most wicked claws I've ever seen. Its head is a mess, a bare metal skull with glowing red eyes and a malicious smile plastered on its face. Without a second thought, I hurl a machete at its head, waiting for the satisfying sound of the metal to split.

It doesn't.

"Nice try," it snarls, crouching low, "but it seems you didn't try hard enough."

* * *

Blaize's POV

I am dying.

I become aware of it as soon as Rush lies me down, cradling me in his arms as I clutch my chest, gasping for breath. The open wound on my chest is too severe for me to be saved. I try to stay calm, but I am afraid. I can't breathe.

"Blaize? Stay with me, Blaize."

I trace his cheek with one bloodstained hand, my nail grazing softly across his face as I smile sadly.

"Thank you, Rush. For everything. You made me happy," I whisper, my voice barely above a murmur. His breath catches and I am surprised to see him cry.

"You'll be alright, you have to be- there has to be another way…" he trails off, gulping hard.

"No. This is… this is the only way. You can let me sleep now. This is me… saying goodbye. Live a good life, Rush. I love you."

He kisses me now, knowing he has to accept it. I'm almost gone. I can feel it- I am fading. I kiss him back, tears mingled with blood.

"I love you too," he says brokenly.

The last thing I see before my heart stops are his eyes and I smile, at peace at last.

* * *

Star's POV

If Spark hadn't intervened when he did, I would have been a mangled mess on the floor. It would _not_ have been pretty, and I thank him breathlessly when he takes the creature down by himself. He nods swiftly, glaring at the creature with such hate and disgust that it frightens even me, slightly.

_BOOM!_ A cannon sounds, startling us both, the echo of it hanging in the air. Spark's eyes grow wide and I follow him as he runs to where Rush and Blaize had gone. The realisation of what has happened hits me when I hear Rush's agonized yell from deep in the field.

"Oh my god," I whisper, a hand over my mouth. Blaize, of course. When we reach them, I see her lying perfectly still in Rush's arms, eyes open and unblinking, her chest a mess of blood. And Rush- oh, Rush, he is broken, his eyes wild and hopelessly lost as he rocks her back and forth. Spark tugs at his hair in distress, collapsing to his knees beside them.

"I-" For once, I am speechless. I don't feel sad like they do, but I don't feel completely emotionless either. Rush stops rocking her when he hears the hovercraft, standing with her in his arms. My hair whips around my face as the contraption flies right over us.

"Those bastards," he snarls, glaring up at the sky, "those _fucking bastards."_

When they take her away and Rush turns to face us, his voice is filled with such anger and resentment that I want to flinch whenever his gaze meets mine.

"We're finishing this. Now."

* * *

**this is probably the worst chapter i've written, ugh. the next few should be up soon, hopefully the following ones will be a lot better:/**


	12. Chapter 12, Part Three

The 150th Annual Hunger Games

Chapter 12, Part Three

Harper's POV

I collapse when we get close to the Cornucopia, ignoring the snarls and shrieks of the creature that was once my sister close behind us. I gasp for breath. It's not far behind, but I don't care. I'll die anyway. This was always meant to happen. Linnet doesn't leave me and picks me up despite my protests, running even though he must be tired. I want to fight, but I give in and clamp my arms around his neck, crying brokenly. I've left my bow and arrow behind at our camp, along with every other item we possess apart from the sword.

How could the Capitol do this? Oh, I remember, they're fucking sick, that's why. They have no heart.

"Let me down," I sob when I see the Cornucopia. We seem to have lost the mutt for now, but I have a feeling that's not the last we'll see of it. As soon as Linnet sets me down, we hear a cannon echoing across the cornfield. My heart leaps when I hear a strangled cry, full of pain, ring out soon after it.

"That wasn't an outlying district," I gulp, "that was…"

I see Rush stand, a petite, black-haired figure dangling in his arms. A shock of red stains their chest, and I bite my lip. Blaize. Rush looks like a madman- shaking, eyes wide. Insane. Spark is close by, one hand tangled in his brown hair, obviously distressed at losing his district partner.

"We have to be careful," I whisper, "we don't have any weapons apart from the sword, and you need it. Take it, I'll be fine-"

"No. You take it. I think I have a knife somewhere…"

He fumbles in the deep pockets in his jacket, eventually finding a little dagger, the one we had at the start of the Games.

"I thought we'd lost that?" I say, but he isn't listening. Rush is talking to Star and Spark, and Linnet's eyes are never away from them. I clasp the sword's handle tight, heart racing. Somehow, I know this is where it ends. This is it.

We are so absorbed in looking out for any signs of the Careers making a move, we almost don't notice the mutt behind us again.

* * *

Spark's POV

I hear the mutt before I see it. Rush and Star hear it, too, because they are back to the Cornucopia in an instant, in search of weapons. I pull the sword clipped to my belt from its leather holder, trying to ignore the dull ache in my heart. Blaize, my friend and district partner, is dead, and I know it will hurt for some time. But right now, I am going to avenge her. Those Capitol bastards will pay.

The mutt's snarl reverberates through the very ground. I catch a gleam of red eyes in the distance, bright against the early dawn.

Unafraid and very, very angry, I charge towards the mutt.

* * *

Harper's POV

Without thinking, I push Linnet down to the ground, crashing on top of him. A second later, the mutt leaps over our heads, forgetting completely about us. I breathe out sharply, my heart going at 100 miles per hour. We clamber up, trembling, as we hear the creature shriek again. Its voice switches when it speaks, the sound of a boy's this time. I gulp. It's talking to Spark.

"Spark? H-hey, w-where are y-you?"

Spark's face makes my stomach drop. His expression, usually so confident and unwavering, is more terrified than I've ever seen it. His face is pale as chalk.

"Marko? What-?"

The mutt laughs cruelly at his expense. Whoever Marko is, he's obviously close to Spark, as the District 2 boy hesitates before attacking.

"Harper," Linnet whispers, "look."

He points towards the other side of the cornfield, where I glimpse two shapes. District 12. Though I feel terrible for it, I'm glad that they are here. Maybe the Careers will be distracted by them… one of us might just have a chance at winning. At various parts in the field, there are the other tributes, hiding, waiting. I realise now that they've been chased here by their own personal mutts. We're trapped. I gulp hard.

"Let's go," I hiss, slipping into the tall sheaves of corn with my heart in my mouth. It's now or never.

* * *

Spark's POV

For a bionic structure creakier than an old mousetrap, this mutt is pretty lethal. I can sense the power beneath those metal rods which serve as limbs as I deflect another blow with my sword. I try to block out the fact that it had spoken in Marko's voice. If the Capitol have so much as touched him…

Distracted, the mutt knocks me off my feet. I fall to the floor with a thud, winded. Its crimson eyes burn into me. Literally. It must have lasers or something, and I roll out of the way as it crashes down where I was, face-first. I laugh. Stupid thing. I spy the weak spot at the back of its neck and take the opportunity to drive my sword through it, wincing at the bloodcurdling screams emitted from its mouth before it shudders one last time, falling limp and still.

Star's yell makes me snap my head to where she stands, fighting off the District 12 girl. For an outer district, she looks strong, though wiry and gangly. I almost think that she could take Star out, but of course she doesn't. Star lunges at the last minute, malice gleaming in her eyes as she slices her machete across 12's throat. The cannon echoes throughout the chaos, making even Rush stop what he's doing (mutilating the District 7 girl, whose cannon goes off before she even hits the floor) to see if Star's okay.

That's when I see her. The girl I have been longing for ever since we got here, creeping up to Rush with a knife clutched in her hand, green eyes trained on his back as she steps forward tentatively. Harper. I dart forwards, but waver. Rush can easily get them if he wanted to, and I have no reason to slaughter Harper.

A stone flies out a few metres behind where she is crouched, smacking Rush in the back of his head. He turns, furious, immediately on guard.

"What the-" His wild eyes skim the corn, not even looking when Harper shoots towards him, burying the blade of her knife deep into his chest, right into his heart.

* * *

**so, rush is down. i'm hoping to end the story in a few chapters, i'll try to make it as interesting as possible:)**


End file.
